La Dame et le Taureau
by Mariion
Summary: Arya a disparu avec le Limier depuis plusieurs semaines. Gendry pense à cette louve avec qui il a vécu tant de choses. J'admets que le titre et le résumé ne sont pas géniaux, j'espère que l'histoire est plus intéressante.


_NB : watch?v=8HDgbH0RNe4 Le lien d'une vidéo que j'ai réalisé sur Arya et Gendry. Une amie m'a conseillé de mettre le lien parce qu'elle reflétait plutôt bien la fiction. Bonne lecture ! _

_La Dame et le Taureau_

_ Comme d'habitude, Gendry se rendit à la forge alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il avait encore été réveillé par de troublants cauchemars et n'avait pu se rendormir. Il alluma rapidement un feu qui éclaira bientôt la forge et la réchauffa. L'hiver était finalement venu et il était prêt à rester... Gendry était né lors du long été et n'avait jamais connu l'hiver et la famine et les morts qui l'accompagnaient. Il frissonna et s'assit à côté de feu, observant les flammes. Et il ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, les images de son rêve l'assaillirent de nouveau. La fille loup. Arya Stark. Elle hantait ses rêves, ses cauchemars, depuis qu'elle avait disparu, des semaines auparavant. Il se demandait souvent où elle était, si elle était en vie, si elle avait retrouvé sa famille. Par moment, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir suivie. Il savait pertinnement qu'elle pouvait se sortir de situations difficiles toute seule mais il supportait mal de ne pas savoir avec certitude qu'elle allait bien. Il se répétait que ce n'était que de la gratitude : elle lui avait après tout sauvé la vie et, au lieu de s'enfuir, elle l'avait suivi à Harrenhal... _

_Il soupira et les images de leur première rencontre survinrent. Devant les portes de Port-Réal, au milieu des hommes et orphelins recrutés par Yoren pour servir la Garde de Nuit. Il trouvait déjà que c'était un étrange petit garçon... Et pour cause. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte que cet étrange petit garçon était en réalité une fille... Il lui avait promis de taire son identité... Et elle lui avait révélé son véritable nom. Arya Stark de Winterfell. La fille de la Main du Roi, condamné à mort pour trahison. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à une jeune fille de la haute société tel qu'il les avait imaginées. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille un peu garçon manqué qui pouvait se battre, frapper et insulter sans se préoccuper de la taille de son adversaire. Et elle était plutôt teigneuse, la gamine. _

_Il eut un petit rire. _

_Dans ses rêves, elle était là, elle riait -cela ne lui était pas arrivé souvent et Gendry s'était demandé comment son rire sonnerait!- et l'appelait « stupide » ou « tête de taureau ». Et il répliquait en l'appelant « ma dame » et en s'inclinant. Dans ses cauchemars, elle disparaissait, sans un mot, dans la nuit. Ses frères des sans bannières avaient supposé qu'elle s'était enfuie -elle avait déjà essayé après tout ! Mais pas lui. Elle avait quitté la pièce et il l'avait suivie en l'appelant mais elle ne s'était pas retournée. Elle devait être encore fâchée contre lui parce qu'il l'abandonnait et qu'il quittait sa meute, tout comme Tourte Chaude avant. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu comprendre qu'il voulait se rendre utile ? _

_Il se leva et se mit à forger. Une épée. Comme elle voulait qu'il le fasse pour son frère, le roi du Nord. Mais c'est son épée à elle qu'il forgeait. Elle n'en avait rien dit mais il avait bien vu qu'elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. On la lui avait prise à Harrenhal et elle avait eu plus de mal à manier celles qu'il avait volé pour qu'ils s'échappent. Il avait été dans ses projets de lui forger la jumelle de celle qu'elle avait, mais la louve avait disparu avant... Tant pis. Il allait tout de même la forger. Il n'aurait qu'à la lui donner lorsqu'il la retrouverait. Il n'envisageait pas que ce fut la dernière fois. Même s'il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi. _

_Alors, il se mit à forger. Les heures passaient et il ne s'était pas arrêté. Le soleil était levé et haut dans le ciel, à présent. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Gendry sentait son ventre gargouiller mais il refusait de s'arrêter. Il brandissait son marteau et l'abattait, inlassablement, jusqu'à avoir façonné la lame telle qu'il la voulait. Il aimait forger, donner des formes au métal. Il regretta momentanément le heaume qu'il s'était fait et qui lui avait valu le surnom de « Taureau ». On l'en avait délesté à Harrenhal. Cela le mit en colère et il forgea avec encore davantage d'ardeur. _

_Il n'entendit pas la porte de la forge s'ouvrir mais au bout d'un moment, il sentit un regard sur chacun de ses gestes alors il s'arrêta. De toute manière, la lame était faite. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs. Aussi fine qu'une aiguille. Il s'occuperait de la garde toute à l'heure. _

_Il se tourna et vit Jeyne assise près du feu. Elle s'occupait des orphelins qui vivaient à l'auberge sous la protection de lord Beric. Elle lui sourit. _

_« - Je t'ai apporté de quoi te restaurer un peu, lui dit-elle. Tu es ici depuis des heures et tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir. »_

_Il la remercia et s'assit à ses côtés. Il commença à manger. _

_Elle l'observa attentivement. _

_« - Tu as l'air fatigué. _

_C'est vrai._

_Tu ne dors pas ? _

_Pas longtemps. »_

_Elle se tût pendant quelques instants. Gendry la regarda du coin de l'oeil. Elle était un peu plus vieille que lui -un ou deux ans, pas plus- mais plus petite. Fine et élancée, elle était plutôt jolie et il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent même s'il prétendait le contraire. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux sombres et des tâches de rousseur recouvraient ses joues. _

_« - Cauchemars? » demanda-t-elle. _

_Il acquiésça. _

_« - Toujours la fille loup ? »_

_Il la regarda avec surprise. Jeyne n'avait jamais rencontré Arya, il ne savait pas qu'elle connaissait son existence... Sauf si Lim avait parlé de la gamine sauvage qui lui avait cassé le nez. Ou peut-être Harwin... Il connaissait Arya depuis qu'elle était gamine, après tout. Quelques fois, il venait ici et parlait à Gendry de l'enfance d'Arya, de sa famille. Souvent de son frère bâtard, Jon Snow, apparemment celui qu'elle préférait. _

_« - Comment tu sais ? _

_Tu as crié son nom une fois, répondit-elle doucement. Pas très fort, mais ma chambre est à côté de la tienne alors j'ai entendu. Arya. C'est bien ça ? »_

_Il hocha la tête. _

_« - Tu l'aimais ? » demanda-t-elle subitement. _

_Gendry s'étrangla avec sa bouchée de pain et Jeyne dût lui donner des tapes dans le dos. _

_« - C'était une gamine, bafouilla-t-il. Juste une gamine... Enfin, gamine... Plutôt une louve, à vrai dire. Avec un foutu caractère. Mais elle m'a sauvé la vie quelques fois. Elle était plutôt débrouillarde, pour une fille de la haute. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait peur de rien. Un vrai garçon-loup. _

_Je vois, répondit Jeyne avec un sourire entendu._

_Je ne l'aimais pas. » affirma-t-il avec force. _

_Elle continuait de sourire et il sentait la colère le gagner. Il était vrai que lui aussi avait un foutu caractère, au moins aussi mauvais que celui d'Arya. S'il disait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, c'est que c'était vrai. Il s'inquiétait juste pour elle et voulait être sûr qu'elle allait bien. C'était tout. En plus, comme il l'avait dit, ce n'était qu'une gamine, elle devait avoir onze ans tout au plus. En plus, c'était une grande dame. _

_« - C'était comme une soeur, dit-il. Ou un petit-frère. Quelque chose comme ça. »_

_Jeyne eut un petit rire, se leva et alla observer la lame qu'il avait forgée toute la matinée. _

_« - Tellement fine. » murmura-t-elle. _

_Gendry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre « Comme elle ». _

_« - Tu me la donneras ? Lui demanda-t-elle. J'ai toujours voulu me servir d'une épée! »_

_Il fronça les sourcils et répondit simplement non. Elle proposa de la lui acheter lorsqu'elle aurait de l'argent, il refusa encore. _

_« - C'est pour elle ? Interrogea-t-elle sèchement. La fille-loup, toujours la fille-loup... »_

_Gendry serra le poing mais ne répondit pas. _

_« - Tu perds ton temps, lui dit-elle doucement. Elle est partie et ne reviendra pas. _

_Tu ne la connais pas! » répliqua-t-il en la foudroyant du regard._

_Cela ne l'impressionna pas, elle se campa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. _

_« - Qu'elle soit partie ou qu'elle ait été enlevée, elle n'est plus là. Tu es un chevalier, maintenant, Gendry. Tu dois penser à ceux qui ont vraiment besoin de toi et qui sont là. » _

_Il maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Jeyne sortit de la forge. _

_Il resta quelques instants à contempler la lame qu'il avait passé la matinée à forger. Jeyne avait-elle raison ? Arya était-elle perdue ? Devait-il l'oublier ? Il y répugnait. Ils avaient quand vécu des choses importantes ensemble. Une fille-loup, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait oublier comme cela. Elle l'avait accepté dans sa meute, pouvait-il l'abandonner ? Ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait ?_

_Il fronça les sourcils et s'empara du marteau. _

_Il était complètement inutile et idiot de fabriquer une épée pour une fille qu'il ne reverrait plus, n'est-ce pas ?_

_« - Stupide Taureau! »_

_Il sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne pourtant il aurait juré avaoir entendu sa voix. Il se figea, marteau en l'air, comme prêt à assommer n'importe quel ennemi qui se présenterait. _

_« - Tu aurais pu faire des épées pour le roi du Nord ! Tu aurais pu aider mon frère! Stupide Taureau ! Tête de mule ! »_

_Il rit. Il pouvait presque l'imaginer, se tenant devant lui, criant et prête à le frapper. _

_« - Tu étais ma meute et tu m'as laissée! Tu aurais pu m'aider ! »_

_Il s'arrêta de rire en même temps que la voix. Quel idiot il avait été... Comment avait-il, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, douter de sa survie ? _

_Il brandit le marteau et en asséna un grand coup sur le métal._

_« - Comme madame me le commande. » murmura-t-il. _

_ Gendry forgea sans s'arrêter jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Lorsque ce dernier descendit derrière la montagne, Gendry avait terminé son épée. Il attendit que le métal refroidisse mais il se languissait de pouvoir la tenir. Il pourrait même essayer les positions étranges que prenait Arya quand elle pensait que personne ne la voyait. Se tenir sur un pied, complètement immobile. Il s'y essaya, dans le secret de la forge, mais ne garda l'équilibre que deux secondes. Il jura en tombant. A peine fut-il relevé que la porte de la forge s'ouvrit. Il s'apprêta à congédier Jeyne mais s'arrêta en découvrant Harwin et Lim. Ils étaient partis avec Lord Béric et quelques autres depuis plusieurs jours pour une raison qui était inconnue à Gendry et ce dernier ignorait quand ils devaient revenir. Lim parti, Gendry devait bien admettre que sans lui, les repas étaient un peu plus ennuyeux. _

_« - J'ignorais que vous rentriez aujourd'hui. » dit-il en inclinant la tête. _

_Harwin hocha la tête, on aurait dit qu'il voulait sourire mais ses lèvres n'obeirent pas. Même Lim semblait différent. _

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Gendry. _

_Il fait un peu froid ici, Ser Gendry, dit Harwin ne veux-tu pas qu'on discute à l'auberge ? »_

_Cela faisait toujours drôle à Gendry de s'entendre appeler Ser. Mais c'était plutôt agréable. Il jeta un coup d'oeil un feu et alla bouger le bois pour raviver les flammes. _

_« - Je préférerais rester ici. _

_Comme tu veux. »_

_Harwin et Lim s'approchèrent de l'épée que Gendry avait forgée. _

_« - Ne la touchez pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Le métal n'est pas encore froid. _

_C'est du très bon travail, Ser Gendry, approuva Lim à voix basse. Tu es un bon forgeron. »_

_Gendry commençait à se demander pourquoi ils étaient venus le voir dans la forge. Sans doute pas pour observer son travail. _

_« - Parfaite pour la poigne d'une fillette... » observa Lim. _

_Harwin sembla se réveiller et regarda Gendry droit dans les yeux._

_« - Arya-sous-mes-pieds ? » demanda-t-il. _

_Gendry hocha simplement la tête. Lim détourna son regard de l'épée et regarda à son tour Gendry. _

_« - Elle en aurait été contente, je suppose. »_

_A son ton, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas pardonné à la fillette de lui avoir sans ménagement cassé le nez. _

_« - Elle en sera contente ! » promit Gendry._

_Puis, il comprit l'expression d'Harwin. Il serra les poings. _

_« - Nous revenons des Jumeaux, dit ce dernier. Il s'est avéré que le Limier l'avait enlevée. Ils ont été aperçus sur les routes. Le Limier voulait la rançonner aux Jumeaux, à sa mère et à son frère. L'oncle d'Arya devait épouser une lady Frey et... _

_Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Gendry. _

_C'était un piège. Un misérable piège pour se venger du Jeune Loup. Ils ont tous été tués. »_

_Les mots mirent un temps infini pour atteindre Gendry. Ce fut comme un coup de poing puissant asséné au ralenti au niveau du ventre. _

_« - Arya était là-bas ? Vous l'avez retrouvée ?_

_Ils ont tous été tués, Gendry._

_Est-ce que vous l'avez vue ? _

_Non, admit Lim. Mais nous savons qu'ils ont atteint les Jumeaux et... _

_Si vous ne l'avez pas retrouvée, c'est qu'elle est vivante. »_

_De cela, il était certain. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais il le savait. C'était sans doute du à ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il l'avait vue se débrouiller et se tirer d'affaires dangereuses, celle-là n'était qu'une de plus. _

_Lim secoua la tête et Harwin murmura quelque chose comme « j'aimerais bien ». _

_Ils se rapprochèrent de la porte. _

_« - Ce n'est pas tout, annonça Lim. On a ramené lady Stark et lord Béric est mort. Harwin a demandé à Thoros de ramener lady Stark à la vie, comme il le faisait pour lord Béric mais il a refusé, elle était morte depuis trop longtemps selon lui. Alors c'est lord Béric qui l'a embrassée. Et elle est revenue. Et lord Béric est mort. Nous repartons d'ici quelques jours à la recherche des Frey.»_

_Le jeune forgeron entendait leurs paroles mais c'était comme si ces mots refusaient de prendre le moindre sens. Tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était que la petite louve avait à nouveau disparu... Il s'aperçut alors qu'inconsciemment, il avait espéré que lord Béric et les autres la retrouvent et la ramènent... _

_Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Gendry frissonna et se rendit compte que le feu était quasiment é petites étincelles brûlaient encore sur le bois, mais les flammes n'étaient plus. Peu importait...Tant qu'il restait des étincelles, le feu pouvait reprendre... _

_Il se rapprocha de l'épée. Le métal brillait. Il saisit la garde. Le métal était froid. Il jugea l'équilibre et le poids et en fût satisfait. Il fit quelques gestes, et fendit l'air. Il sourit. _

_« - Ma dame, murmura-t-il, vous serez, j'en suis sûr, satisfaite de cette épée. »_

_Et il éclata de rire comme un courant d'air venait souffler un « Stupide Taureau » à son oreille. Il la retrouverait. C'était certain. _


End file.
